King Cold
(son) Frost (son) | education = | ultimate attack = N/A | signature attack = N/A | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} King Cold (コルド大王, Kingu Kōru) is the founder and emperor of the Planet Trade Organization, the king of Planet Geyser, and the father of and Frost, though it is heavily implied that he may have other children as well. He is a re-occurring villain in Dragon Ball Sai, with many cameo appearances in other series. Appearance King Cold ranks among the tallest villains in the series so far, being physically even with Kageri in height, and his physical appearance is strikingly similar to his sons, looking nearly identical to Frieza's second form and very similar to Frost's second form. His skin is darker than Frieza's, but much lighter than Frost's. He wears an enlarged version of the standard Battle Armor over his chest, along with a black cape much like King Vegeta's, signifying his royalty. The dome plate on his head is colored dark blue (though in the light it can appear to be teal), along with his horns that have lines on them and are seemingly longer than either Frieza's or Frost's in their second forms. Personality King Cold is a very cunning being. He is shown to be able to execute his plans perfectly without attracting attention to himself or his plans. His deception was so good, in fact, that he is able to fool the entire Planet Trade Organization as well as most other beings who know of the organization that he in fact doesn't even exist, allowing them to think , his son, is the brains or the organization. King Cold is capable of being calm and confident and is willing to disrespect anyone he pleases as he does not fear their retribution. He is not above using kidnapping and murder to gain the upper hand against his enemies. Like the rest of his species, King Cold seems to have great hatred towards all Saiyans for the way his race was defeated in the past, supposedly by a Super Saiyan, hence the fear of the legendary warrior that exists in his family. This causes him to live a life of revenge, plotting to show the Saiyans and all the beings of the universe the the true power of his people. Aside from making the Saiyans pay for their past transgressions, King Cold's ultimate goal is to be labeled the "ultimate being", similarly to both of his sons. Due to the incredibly long lifespans of the Frost Demons, he never has to worry about his plans not coming to frutation eventually. Another of Cold's ambitions is to surpass the Super Saiyan, the very symbol that his people fear above all. History King Cold was said to have been born nearly three hundred years ago, though his parents are unknown. Little is known about his rise to power, except that he created the Planet Trade Organization when he was the young age (for his species) of fifty. From then on, his sons, and other members of his family, ruled the Organization, using it primarily as an empire. Powers & Abilities King Cold is easily the strongest member of his species. By his own account, as well as that of his son Frost, he easily outstrips both Frost and Frieza in terms of power. His power is such that, according to him, it is physically impossible for him to regress to the first form of his species (used by his sons as their base form). He must stay in his second form or beyond. His power level, before transforming, is said to be nearly 1,000,000. Techniques & Special Abilities * : Like most users of ki, Cold is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. * ''Ki'' Blast: The most basic form of energy attacks, Cold is capable of firing a violet or lavender-colored energy blast that packs enough power to cause major burns to an enemy and destroy large cliffs and/or buildings. * : Like most members of his species, King Cold can use the Death Beam technique in combat. To do so, he extends his hands towards his target and points, firing a thin, but deadly, beam of energy from his fingertips. The blast can pierce most objects and can be extremely deadly if it pierces the target's chest. * : A spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this "Death Ball" is thrown towards the target. Typically this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. Cold's, like his son's, is black in color, with purple sparks surrounding it. * : A ki attack that emits a very powerful, white-clear force that emits from the user's body and that inflicts severe damage to the surrounding area. * Transformation: This is King Cold's ability to morph himself from a weaker state to a more powerful one. In all, Cold, like his sons, Frost and , demonstrated three transformations. * : King Cold can lift or move large objects through the air and blow up objects as big as mountains with only his mind. Transformations Like his sons and other members of his species, King Cold can transform to maintain his power. He rarely transforms though, stating that he dislikes morphing out of his second form. Third Form King Cold's third form greatly resembles that of his sons'. His size doesn't increase any, though his body's appearance doesn't resemble his previous or future form. In his third form, Cold's skull elongates, though not as drastically as Frieza's or Frost's, and grows two sets of horns, which have reverted back to their white coloration. He also loses his nose, with his face becoming completely flat. Cold's shoulder "plates" also extend outward from his body (resembling the shoulder plates of his battle armor) and four horns grow out; two on his shoulder plates and two on his back. His arm plates grow fin-like horns and his eyes also lose their pupils. His power level undergoes a dramatic increase, increasing to nearly 11,000,000. His speed, however, reaches a new height in this form, being even greater than Frost's in his own third form. He also uses faster energy beam attacks while in this form. King Cold suggests that this form causes great strain on his body, as he must either revert transformations or transform further not long after accessing this form. Fourth Form Like with most Frost Demons, King Cold's fourth transformation is by far his most dramatic in terms of changes in appearance. Like in his other transformations, his body size does not change, in comparison to his two sons, who shrink down while in this form. The horns that have been present in each of his other transformations are no longer present and his body takes on a much more human-like shape; being almost exactly identical to Frieza in his own fourth transformation. The fin-like growths on his wrists have remained from his third form, and an identical pair grow on his calves. According to Cold, like all members of his species, his fourth form is his true form. The increase in power he receives in this form is tremendous, dwarfing all of his previous transformations and putting him close to 20,000,000 in terms of power levels. Furthermore, his speed, strength, and energy reserves all level out while in this transformed state, making them all exactly even. He initially wasn't able to control this form, and Frost has stated that Cold has inadvertently destroyed several world when taking this form. It seems, however, that he has gained control of this power since then. Despite the tremendous power granted by this form, however, King Cold is still no match for a Super Saiyan. He can, however, contend on an almost even level with one, compared to his sons, who were easily beaten in their fourth forms by a Super Saiyan. Trivia * King Cold is more powerful by far than the canon character. * He is one of the few canon characters to appear in this universe. * His personality greatly differs from that of the canon King Cold. Category:Frost Demons Category:Planet Trade Organization